Character Creation Part One: Character Concept
It's time to create a character. This character will be your alter-ego as you navigate through adventures on Errod. Because there are no character classes like on other RPGs, you are completely free to let your character be any type you want. Everything in the RPG is based on skill levels and attributes. You can put your points into your skills however you like as you go, creating a totally unique character that can bridge all types of capabilities. *Will your character be a warrior? Do you want to wield blades or blunt weapons? How does ranged weapons like bows and crossbows sound? *Will your character be a magic user? You will have opportunities to earn Glyphs that give you new capabilities through the game. *Will your character be a rogue? You can specialize in sneaking around, lockpicking, climbing, and pickpocketing. *You can also be a skilled technician or a wise scholar. The possibilities are endless. It might be a good time to familiarize yourself with the character sheets at this time, and learn a few terms. Throughout the character creation process and a good deal of the game explanation, we will be following the examples of Jack and Jane, our unassuming and politically correct friends. (Before you start creating your own character you might want to download and print one of these character sheets) Primary Attributes - FABLED There are 6 Primary Attributes, or Stats that describe various attributes of a character: *Foresight - how perceptive your character is *Aptitude - how smart your character is *Brawn - how strong your character is *Longevity - how much willpower your character has *Esteem - how much charisma your character has *Dexterity - how agile your character is These are the character's strengths and weaknesses, and they also determine certain limitations on your character. Players determine these stats by starting out with 36 Character Points, which you distribute among the 6 statistics. For the most part, these attributes are not altered after the game begins. There are also different minimums and maximums for each race. You will choose your race in the next section and distribute your Character Points. For more information on what specific Statistics mean to the game, see Character Creation Part Three: Statistics. Skills There are 14 total skills your character can increase throughout the game. They are broken up into two categories as follows: Combat Skills *Unarmed Attack *Melee Weapons *Edged Weapons *Ranged Weapons *Thrown Weapons Basic Skills *Academics *Athletics *Investigation *Mechanics *Negotiation *Performance *Roguery *Survival These skills represent the knowledge a character learns as he or she adventures, or already knew upon starting out. They are initially determined by your starting attributes, which you have distributed your initial 36 Character Points into. Skills can go up all the time, and can sometimes go down. For more information on what specific Skills mean, see Character Creation Part Four: Skills below. Glyphs Glyphs are another key part of a character. Each character starts out with one glyph of your choosing. They are what will enable you to do magic and cast spells. They offer different capabilities that help make your character unique. See Character Creation Part Five: Glyphs for a list of Glyphs and their effects. Secondary Statistics This is a catchall category for many of the other parts of a character that do not fall under any of the previous slots. Many of these do not change all that often, except for those related to armor. Secondary Stats include Armor Rating, Magic Resistance, Toxin Resistance, Mental Resistance, Plague Resistance, Reflex, Action Points, Magic Points, Carry Weight, and Difficulty Rating. For more information on these statistics, see Character Creation Part Three: Statistics. Category:Core Guidebook Category:Character creation